


Аркхэм

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: — Мы целовались.— Что еще?— Он взял меня на руки.— Наверное, вы представляли не только это, Артур.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Kudos: 16





	Аркхэм

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

— О чем вы думаете, Артур?

Каждый раз от этого вопроса он испытывал неловкость. Почувствовал ее и сейчас, и нервная улыбка сама собой искривила губы. Артур с трудом сдержал клокочущий смешок, поспешно поднес сигарету к губам. Затянулся. Пытался выиграть себе время.

Доктора Френсис это не проняло. Она все так же внимательно смотрела на него, все так же ждала ответа. Артур снова сделал затяжку, медленно выпустил дым.

— Я… — он запнулся и повел рукой, в которой держал сигарету. Опустил голову: говорить проще было, глядя на колени, чем ей в глаза. — Ну… как обычно.

— Вы думаете о мистере Уэйне?

Артур кивнул, куснул губу. Ноги начали трястись, и он поспешно надавил свободной рукой на колено.

— Что же на этот раз?

— Я представлял, как он приглашает меня на свидание, — пробормотал Артур.

— И только?

Очень хотелось соврать, но он знал, что лечение принесет пользу, только если он будет говорить правду.

— Эротические фантазии тоже были, — нехотя признался он.

— Расскажите о них.

Артур снова затянулся, чтобы помочь себе собраться с мыслями. Он не знал, как обрисовать все то, что видел в голове, и при этом не прослыть полным извращенцем.

— Мы целовались.

— Что еще?

— Он взял меня на руки.

— Наверное, вы представляли не только это, Артур.

Артур зажмурился и поспешно сжал челюсти — нервный смех вот-вот грозился вырваться наружу. Сдерживаться долго не получилось — он все-таки расхохотался. Попытался зажать себе рот, но это не помогло.

Доктор Френсис терпеливо ждала.

— Мы занимались… любовью, — сквозь смех выдавил Артур, — на весу… у стены.

Он пытался выровнять дыхание и успокоиться, а доктор в это время делала пометки в его листе приема. Словно услышала то, что хотела. В глубине души именно в этот момент Артур ненавидел ее. За то, что заставила вывернуться наизнанку и признаться в самом сокровенном. Самом постыдном.

— Вы записывали это в ваш дневник?

Артур покачал головой. Он не хотел доверять бумаге эти мечты. Никто не должен о них знать. Даже доктор Френсис.

На секунду перед глазами промелькнула картина: он берет канцелярский нож с ее стола и вонзает в руку, а пока она орет от боли — выдирает и втыкает прямо в глаз, проворачивает, пока она не обмякнет на стуле.

Артур тряхнул головой.

Это в прошлом.

Он больше не Джокер.

Хотя очень хотелось бы.

Когда ему диагностировали стабильную и крепкую ремиссию и наконец-то выпустили из Аркхэма, он был почти счастлив. Джокер исчез — или ушел глубоко в его подсознание — и больше не тревожил ни его, ни врачей, ни Готэм. Такой расклад казался спасением: если раньше он хотел вернуться в больницу, чтобы стало легче, то теперь, пробыв в ней столько времени — бессчетные часы наедине с самим собой, иногда с санитарами, выбивавшими, как они говорили, из него дурь, под препаратами, в смирительной рубашке, в белых мягких стенах — он понял, что хуже места быть не может. Бесцветный мир: грязно-желтые, будто с выцветшей пленки, стены коридоров, слепяще-белые — палат, и бесконечная темнота внутри. Новые препараты действовали отупляюще: спать, есть, смотреть в стену, повторить, повторить, повторить бессчетное количество раз. Разум отказывался соображать; все, что он мог, — это биться головой об стену, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство.

Это ему не удавалось, и тогда он просто сидел на полу, обняв колени. Смотрел в пустоту, пока не засыпал, просыпался, ел, под присмотром санитаров ходил отлить или облегчиться, снова садился, снова смотрел. Так продолжалось — а хрен знает сколько, но в один прекрасный день он вновь начал думать.

Новый врач — что стало с прошлым, он не помнил, а может, и не хотел вспоминать — мелко дрожал, когда Артура ввели в кабинет, и явно его боялся. Но чем дальше шел разговор, тем больше он воодушевлялся. «Медицина сотворила чудо, мистер Флек, — сказал он тогда. — Похоже, нам удалось поставить вас на ноги».

Потом начались комиссии. Множество их: врачи Аркхэма, частные специалисты, приглашенные доктора из Метрополиса, — все слились в одну бесконечную канитель из одинаковых вопросов и таких же одинаковых ответов. Но оно того стоило — потому что Артура выпустили на свободу.

Обязав посещать психиатра каждую неделю, но это — ничтожная цена, которую он заплатил за выход из застенков больницы.

Первым делом он пришел к поместью Уэйнов.

Смотрел издалека, запасшись биноклем. Брюс — выросший и возмужавший — о чем-то разговаривал с Альфредом, тем мерзким говнюком, наговорившим Артуру тогда гадостей. И, наверное, это было ошибкой — потому что с тех пор Артур стал мечтать.

Технически они не были братьями, как бы иногда ему ни хотелось в это верить, так что, наверное, ничего плохого в фантазиях не было. Артур одновременно и страшился их, и старательно пестовал, лелеял, вращивал на нужной почве. Следил за Брюсом, когда получалось, выяснил всю подноготную о его несуществующей личной жизни и «несуществующей» ночной.

Иногда становилось стыдно, но чаще было плевать. Артур нуждался хоть в чем-то приятном и хорошем, и фантазии оказались единственным просветом в мраке Готэма. На большее надеяться и не стоило — кто он и кто Брюс? Они были слишком далеко друг от друга, стояли на разных ступенях и разных уровнях, и ведь это он, Артур, стал причиной смерти его родителей. Как после такого подойти и заговорить?

Никак, хотя хотелось очень даже.

— Что ж, — доктор Френсис закрыла историю болезни и постучала ручкой по столу, — думаю, пока у вас все в пределах нормы. Зайдите за лекарствами и можете быть свободны.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Артур.

Забрал выписку, тихо вышел из кабинета. Пошел вперед, уставившись в нее — и не видя ничего перед собой. В глазах вновь стояла последняя фантазия: он сталкивается с Брюсом на выходе из больницы, роняет свои таблетки и едва не падает сам — но его ловят. Мягкие, но крепкие объятия, крохотное расстояние между ними — рывок, поцелуй, счастье.

Улыбка расцвела на его губах. Артур прикрыл глаза, чтобы представлять получалось еще ярче — и действительно столкнулся с кем-то, да так, что едва удержал равновесие.

Точнее, не удержал.

Его поймали.

Прямо как в фантазиях.

Он открыл глаза и поднял голову, собираясь извиниться — но слова застряли в горле, потому что смотрел он в глаза Брюсу. Словно начала оживать его несбыточная мечта, и от этого стало страшно.

Вернулись галлюцинации?

— Прошу прощения, — мягко произнес Брюс. — Вы в порядке?

«Я не в порядке», — едва не выпалил Артур, но язык словно прилип к небу. А следом он почувствовал первый позыв приступа.

Смех начал рваться изо рта, из самой глубины того ужаса, смешанного с радостью, что он испытывал. Брюс держал его за локти, и зажать рот не получалось. Артур попытался закусить губу — и почувствовал медный привкус крови.

Смешок вылетел изо рта — один, второй, превратился в раскатистый, страшный, жалкий хохот. Артур с ужасом представил, как выглядит в глазах Брюса, и почувствовал себя униженным настолько, что хотелось кричать.

Он вырвался и помчался прочь к выходу из больницы, позабыв про выписку, по которой должен был получить лекарства. Дыхание сбилось, но он не остановился, пока не оказался за воротами Аркхэма.

И только там осознал, что ничего не видит из-за слез, застеливших глаза.

Вот она, реальность — та, которой он достоин. Она не имела ничего общего с мечтами. Словно ответ на его мысли — все, что он может получить, это такие встречи, на которых он будет выглядеть жалким сумасшедшим.

Дерьмо.

Вот же дерьмо.


End file.
